Late night love
by A.R.Riddle
Summary: Van Kleiss takes Black Knight to Abysus. a little bit of holix. Van Knight lemons.


Van Kleiss was walking down the hall in Providence. He was careful not to wake up anyone. He past Six's room and heard Dr. Holliday say "Oh my god Six. That was the best orgasm I have ever had." "Holiday do you want to go again?" said Six "Yes." _There are some things I can't unhear. _He started to walk down the hall and to the right.

When he came to the door he wanted he opened in slowly. Van Kleiss looked at the woman in the bed. He could see she was wearing a purple spaghetti strap nightgown with lace that showed off her C-cup breasts.

_ She is beautiful, and she is all mine. Ok Van Kleiss time to bring her home for a night of pleasurable sex. I hope she does not handcuff me to the bed again._

Van Kleiss picks her up. She wakes up. "Van Kleiss pulling me out of bed. What do you want?" she said. "Dear Black Knight it is you I want." he said. "I am on top." said Black Knight. "Ok do not handcuff me to the bed." he said "Ha ha." she said. _The only way he is not getting handcuff to the bed is to get the cuffs from me._

Van Kleiss walked out of the room before Black Knight could grab her handcuffs. _Or he gets me out of the room before I could grab them. _He carried her bridle style through a portal to Abysus. They went to the kitchen.

They grabbed wine, glasses, and chocolate covered strawberries then went to Van Kleiss' bedroom. He carefully placed her on his bed. Van Kleiss removed his boots. Black Knight poured the wine in the glasses and grabbed a strawberry and put it in her mouth. "I love strawberries! I am going to take a bite." said Van Kleiss. He bit the Strawberry and started to kiss Black Knight.

She broke the kiss for air and drank her wine in one shot. Van Kleiss pulled her nightgown over her head. All that was left was a pair of lacey purple panties. Van Kleiss' jeans were getting tight.

Black Knight then bit one of strawberry and dripped the juice between her breasts. "I really love strawberries." said Van Kleiss. "You want to lick the juice off." she said. He licked the juice off, and then drank his glass of wine. "You and I need to brush our teeth." said Black Knight.

They brushed their teeth. Black Knight was using her mouthwash when Van Kleiss squeezed her right breast. She spit out the mouthwash all over the mirror. "That was a surprise." she said. He then reach into her panties and rubbed her. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhh baby! The way you are doing that is go…going to make m…m…me cu…cu…cum so…soon." she said. Then she came. "Oh my god."

Their lips crashed together as they made their way back to the bed. Tonuses fought for supremacy. Black Knight pushed Van Kleiss' jacket off. She broke the kiss to pull his shirt off. Van Kleiss kissed her. Black Knight undid his belt, unzipped his jeans, and pulled them down with his boxers.

Van Kleiss steped out of his clothes as Black Knight sank to her knees. She started to move her hand over his erection. He moved to sit on the bed. "P…p…p Black Knight I a…am g…going to cum." Van Kleiss came all over Black Knight's breasts.

"Ok what was the p…p…p for Van Kleiss?" said Black Knight as she removes her lacey panties. "Your true name Black Knight." said Van Kleiss. _I really wish I did not tell him that._

She pushed him down on the bed and used her powers to handcuff him to the bed. "Hay you sa…"Van Kleiss said as Black Knight climbed on top of him, impaling herself on is cock, and kissed him. She moved up and down on his manhood very fast, so fast they both came.

Black Knight's power cuff faded when she came. Van Kleiss used this time to move on top of her. "Hay I am supposed to be on top." she said. "And not handcuff me to the bed." said Van Kleiss. "Ok…wait I power cuffed you." said Black Knight. "I could care less. I'm going to make you beg after I tease you." he said "Nobody likes a tease Van Kleiss." she said as she rolled her eyes.

He thrust in to her slowly to start with. "Please go faster Van Kleiss." Van Kleiss started to move faster. Black Knight's legs wrapped around his waist and pull them closer.

Van Kleiss held Black Knight's right hand with his metal hand. With her free hand she clawed his back. Black Knight made a scar when her nails drew blood. Van Kleiss could feel his orgasm coming. Black Knight came screaming "VAN KLEISS." Her wall tightened around his dick make him cum. "PEACE" Van Kleiss yelled.

Both were spent lying on the bed. Van Kleiss pulled the comforter over them. Black Knight rested her head on Van Kleiss' chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulls her closer him to cuddle her all night long. "I love you Black Knight." he said. "I love you too Van Kleiss." she said. "Are you mad I said your true name?" said Van Kleiss. "No, and you did not said it you yelled It." said Black Knight as they both surrendered to sleep.

.


End file.
